


Supercorp innocent or not so innocent

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [55]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinky Kara, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Everyone always assumed Kara was a paragon of virtue, a truly innocent and wholesome person. Lena just wishes they could see her now.





	Supercorp innocent or not so innocent

Everyone always assumed Kara was a paragon of virtue, a truly innocent and wholesome person. Lena just wishes they could see her now.

 

Lena has to admit, it took her a while to see the burning passion that fills Kara. In the beginning she had seen what the blonde portrayed to others, the sweet innocent Kara Danvers. Baby gay and totally innocent Kara Danvers who wore cutesy cardigans and pizza pyjamas. A giant blonde puppy.

 

The truth was decidedly less innocent as Lena could attest to. Even at this moment as she lays bound and helpless on their bed Kara's muscular body looming over her, a fire in her eyes she struggles to reconcile both parts of her fiancé. 

 

The first time she had seen this side of Kara was a few months after they had started dating. Lena had invited Kara over for dinner. She had spent hours stressing over what to wear before deciding on something decidedly impulsive, she took out an item she had bought one evening after too much wine, a tight fitted top with the crest of the house of El stretched across the chest, Kara's crest. 

Her girlfriend had entered the room talking about how excited she had been to find out about the new puppy Alex and Maggie had adopted when she had stopped dead. Her eyes falling to Lena's chest and for several moments she remained motionless before suddenly she was at Lena's side sweeping her off her feet and kissing her passionately as she pinned her to a nearby wall hands in her hair.

 

Later that night when they were satiated and lying beside each other in bed Lena finally remembered to ask what had caused Kara to snap. The next several minutes were spent with a slightly flushed Kryptonian explaining just what it meant to wear the crest of another among her people. And just what Lena was offering Kara. To say she had been momentarily shocked was an understatement. But at the same time she had to admit that wasn't something she was opposed to, to being claimed as Kara's in such a way. When she said so Kara for her part looked like Lena had given her the best present ever.

 

The next morning Lena and Kara went on the internet and spent the next several hours looking through the endless Supergirl paraphernalia available before Kara's eyes came to rest on one thing and the decision was made. It was a lingerie set, blue with red highlights and Kara's crest on it. There was a corset, a bra, some panties and stockings and the moment Kara saw it Lena knew that was it. They ordered a few sets and from that moment things changed forever.

 

Lena had to admit the change was bloody hot if she does say so herself. There had always been people wondering if Kara was 'a bit daddy' as the Internet so helpfully put it but it was like a switch had been thrown. Now that Kara knew how Lena felt, knew that Lena was hers, that she was wearing her crest Kara became emboldened and the line between Supergirl and Kara Danvers slowly began to erode.

Kara became the woman Cat hoped she would become, and before long she was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't rude, no that wasn't in her DNA but she wasn't so quiet anymore and when pushed she pushed back leading her to advance quickly. Cat even cutting her holiday short to come back and mentor Kara full time in preparation for what Cat called the succession. But all through this one thing never changed, Kara never gave Lena a reason to doubt her love for her not even after Kara took over as acting CEO of CatCo after 2 years of Cat's tutelage.

 

All through this period Kara fought to make sure she came home to Lena every night be it after a day at the DEO fighting the latest villain or from Catco dealing with idiot investors and chauvinist board members. Every night Kara made sure that she was home on time at precisely six thirty and Lena did her best to do the same. The few times Lena had forgotten or been to caught up Kara made a point of coming to get her and later that night there would be the sound of Lena's soft moans and the gentle crack of a cat o' nine-tails coming from their apartment.

Lena had to admit, she relished these encounters and several times she had 'forgotten' on purpose just to draw out this side of Kara. Even now as she lies bound below Kara she knows she holds the power. By her actions she can end this, with one word she can end this all. But she also has the power to give Kara something she craves, something she needs, and that is utterly intoxicating.

And so she wishes the world could see Kara like she sees her in this moment, beautiful, powerful, but most importantly, hers.


End file.
